Le pari
by Sitatu
Summary: OS Kurofay. Sakura et Shaoran se marient ! Mais Kurogane et Fye ne peuvent pas dormir ... j'en dis pas plus, lisez si vous voulez savoir...


**Titre : Le pari**

**Auteur : Sitatu**

**Inspiration : Hikaru no Go et Tsubasa évidemment **

**Couple : Kurofay**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Kuro , Fye, Sakura et Shaoran appartiennent à Clamp, même si des fois il m'arrive d'être Kuro ... (petit délire personnel)**

**Note de l'auteur : Attention yaoi ! Si vous n'aimez pas les relations homosexuelles entre hommes ... ben allez voir ailleurs ! Les autres, j'espère que vous apprécirez mon OS. Bonne lecture.**

**Le pari**

Les années ont passées et l'aventure prend enfin fin. Fey Wong Reed est vaincu et la princesse Sakura a récupéré toutes ses plumes. Fye n'est plus un vampire, il a récupéré son œil et il a fini par surmonté son passé si douloureux. Le problème des deux Shaoran est également réglé et la princesse a enfin avoué son amour. D'ailleurs ils sont tous de retours dans la dimension de Sakura et ils fêtent le mariage des deux jeunes gens... Il est très tard, la fête a été très arrosée et les seules personnes encore conscientes sont Sakura et Shaoran qui sont restés sobre pour profiter de leur nuit de noce et Kurogané et Fye qui supportent une quantité illimité d'alcool.

La fête ayant pris fin, le ninja et le magicien se retirèrent dans leur chambre. Ils devaient partager la même car le château était bondé d'invités et comme ils avaient souvent dormi ensemble (même si Shaoran et la princesse étaient également avec eux), on avait pensé qu'une fois de plus ne changerai pas grand chose. Ils voulaient dormir, mais malheureusement, la chambre des jeunes mariés étaient adjacente à la leur, et ils pouvaient entendre tous les bruits de ce qui se passait à côté.

Évidemment, il était impossible de rester dans la pièce dans ces conditions, et se levant de son lit, le guerrier déclara : « Il faut que j'aille faire un tour !

- Attends, je viens avec ! » S'exclama le blondinet qui bondit hors de son propre lit.

Ils errèrent donc dans les couloirs du château, silencieux comme deux fantômes. Ils durent plusieurs fois enjamber le corps d'un fêtard qui n'avait pas rejoint sa chambre à temps et qui gisait ivre mort sur le sol. Ils fuirent l'endroit, se rendant dans l'aile la plus éloignée de là où se trouvaient les invités et les tourtereaux.

En passant devant une pièce dont la porte était ouverte, Fye s'extasia : « Ho ! J'adore ce jeu !! Dis, tu connais Kurogané ?

- Le go ? Bien sur ... répondit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

- Dis, dis, tu veux faire une partie ? Miaula le blondinet.

- Pourquoi pas... accepta le guerrier qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire. »

Ils étaient tous deux de très bon joueurs et firent plusieurs parties en silence, trop concentrés pour parler, leur scores étaient à chaque fois très proches, mais le magicien gagnait toujours. Las d'être si sérieux, Fye entama une conversation : « Haaaaaaaaaa, il en a de la chance Shaoran ! Moi, je ne sais même plus quand c'était la dernière fois que j'ai fait l'amour tellement c'est loin !

- Ouais, c'est vrai, a tellement voyager, on n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion pour ça... mentit Kurogané. » En effet, ils avaient tous deux rencontrés de belles jeunes femmes qui auraient bien voulu passer une nuit en leur compagnie, mais ils avaient à chaque fois refusés.

Le blondinet soupira et reprit la partie, il devait se concentrer pour ne pas perdre, une seule erreur de sa part et l'autre remporterai la victoire et il ne voulait pas la lui accorder, car il était trop mignon lorsqu'il s'énervait d'avoir perdu.

Lors de la partie suivante, le magicien, pensant déstabiliser son adversaire demanda : « Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec un homme ?

- Hein ? Fit-il surpris. Arrête de dire des bêtises et joue... ».

Zut, il avait échoué : Fye ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Kurogané ne se fâchait plus aussi rapidement en ce moment... Tant pis, il irait encore plus loin lors de la prochaine partie...

« Encore une victoire d'un demi point ! Annonça le magicien. On devrait parier quelque chose, ça te motiverai plus peut-être ...

- Parier quoi ? Demanda le ninja.

- Ton corps ! Si tu perds encore, je ferai ce que je veux de toi ! Proposa le blondinet, un sourire géant aux lèvres

- Ça va pas la tête ! Hurla le guerrier horrifié.

- Mais si tu gagnes, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi, ajouta malicieusement son adversaire.

- Non, mais tu crois franchement que ça m'intéresse ?! S'énerva Kurogané. »

Fye poussa un soupir et commença la partie, pourtant, il était plutôt contant, il avait réussi à faire sortir le ninja de ses gonds. De son côté, Kurogané jouait très sérieusement, même s'il n'avait pas accepté le pari, il ne devait pas perdre, son honneur en serait entaché.

La partie dura très longtemps, et à nouveau, le score était très serré ; mais cette fois là, c'était le guerrier qui gagnait avec un demi-point de plus que le magicien. Ce dernier avait un air bien dépité, et Kurogané se demanda s'il était vraiment sérieux lorsqu'il avait fait son pari. Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres et les yeux rouges brillants de sadisme, le guerrier se leva et attrapa le blondinet par le col, le soulevant à son niveau. Il le transperça du regard et approcha son visage du sien, soudain, il ferma les yeux et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Fye, l'embrassant fougueusement.

« Qu'est-ce... articula le magicien lorsque son compagnon l'eut enfin relâché.

- Fais attention à ce que tu paries mon vieux... J'ai gagné, alors tu es à moi... expliqua le guerrier avant de changer d'avis devant l'air abasourdi du magicien. Mais je te laisse une dernière chance, on peut faire une revanche, et si tu gagnes... on ne fera rien.

- Ah, heu... bredouillai le blondinet qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

- Alors ? Demanda un Kurogané impatient.

- Non, se décida Fye. Pas de revanche... Tu as bien mérité le prix de ta victoire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ravis. »

Le guerrier répondit à son sourire et le magicien se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils fermèrent et verrouillèrent la porte de la salle de jeu, car il était déjà midi et les fêtards allaient probablement se réveiller. Ils s'étendirent au milieu des pierres du jeu de go qui s'étaient renversées, et se livrèrent à une étreinte à la fois passionnée et tendre. Ce n'était pas qu'une vulgaire partie de jambes en l'air, ils avaient fini par s'avouer les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et à présent, ils se murmuraient des mots doux...

Finalement, la nuit tomba et les deux amants succombèrent enfin au sommeil, s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

FIN


End file.
